


isn't it delicate

by cresswell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post 2x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: "You kissed me," Cheryl says, the words all in a rush, coming out breathy. "And it was a heat-of-the-moment thing, I get it. I don't expect anything. But I-- I'd been thinking about it for so long, and now I can't stop."





	isn't it delicate

**Author's Note:**

> riverdale sucks LOL but these two don't

When Toni brings Cheryl back to her trailer after fleeing the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, they don't talk about it. They hadn't had time to talk about it, between running through the tunnels and flying through streets on Toni's bike. And now they're in the tiny, shitty mobile home she shares with Sweet Pea, and Cheryl is shivering in the center of the room, that stupid uniform looking like it's weighing her down.

"Cheryl," Toni says finally, her voice hushed. She feels afraid to make any loud noises or sudden movements, like she'll scare this wonderful, strange foreign creature away. "Do you want to talk about--"

"Do you have something I can wear?" Cheryl's voice comes out low, too, so Toni feels at least a little bit better that she's not the only one acting weird. Clearing her throat, Cheryl tries again. "To wear to bed, I mean."

Toni nods, making the short walk to her tiny bedroom. Cheryl trails behind her, her footfalls light and timid, like she's afraid to push too hard. Toni finds one of her old oversized t-shirts and hands it to Cheryl. She tries for a grin. "Sorry, I don't have any silk lingerie. I know that's what you're used to."

She feels weird about it as soon as she says it, her smile turning frozen. But Cheryl just smiles, her eyes tired, and takes the shirt. "This will be fine. Thank you."

"Sure." They just look at each other for a moment, and then Toni remembers what's going on and spins around to face away from Cheryl. "Sorry. I'll-- give you some privacy."

Cheryl murmurs her thanks, and in the small space, Toni is hyperaware of the sound of rustling fabric as Cheryl undresses. She casts her eyes upwards, staring at the ceiling so that she won't be tempted to glance into the small mirror on her desk. But now that she's thought of it she can't resist, and so she peeks in the mirror out of the corner of her eye. She catches a glimpse of pale skin and sees the way Cheryl's stomach and chest twist and shift as she pulls the shirt over her head. Toni averts her eyes again, her cheeks warm.

"You live with Sweet Pea?" Cheryl asks as she settles onto Toni's bed, tucking her feet beneath her.

It seems to be a cue to turn around, so Toni does, her heart humming at the sight of Cheryl on her sheets. "Yeah. He's probably asleep. I know he looks tough, but his one true love is sleep and his pajamas."

Cheryl gives her another smile, but it's smaller and more tired than before, and Toni can't blame her. She puts on a too-big t-shirt too and pretends she isn't aware that Cheryl averts her eyes, and pretends she isn't a little disappointed. Climbing into her bed, she flicks off her desk lamp, and in the dark, their silence becomes even more smothering.

"You can stay here as long as you like." Toni's voice comes out soft, getting swallowed up in the dark.

There's a rustling as Cheryl moves, resting her head on her arm or stretching her legs out. "Thank you, T.T. But..."

She pauses, clearly at a loss for the correct words, so Toni does her best to fill in the blank. "I won't tell anyone you're staying in a trailer, if that's what you're worried about."

"What?" Cheryl sounds genuinely baffled, and then a little hurt. "No, it's not that. I don't care about that."

"Then what is it?"

"If my mother finds out I'm here--"

"She won't hurt you," Toni interrupts gently, reaching out blindly for Cheryl's hand and latching on. "I won't let her."

Cheryl's voice comes out very small. "It's not me I'm worried about. It's you, and Sweet Pea, and Veronica. You've committed the ultimate sin by helping me, and if there's one thing Mother's good at, it's punishment."

Toni's skin crawls at the words, but she squeezes Cheryl's hand anyway. "Hey. Nothing will happen to any of us-- including you. I promise."

Cheryl's quiet for a moment before Toni can see the outline of her head nodding. "I just... I still don't know that it's a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You kissed me," Cheryl says, the words all in a rush, coming out breathy. "And it was a heat-of-the-moment thing, I get it. I don't expect anything. But I-- I'd been thinking about it for so long, and now I can't stop." Here, her voice gets quieter, like her shame and embarrassment is compressing the sound. "It just might make things weird. _I_ might make things weird."

The idea of Cheryl thinking she's the only one having feelings makes Toni laugh out loud, the sound incredulous. Cheryl pulls her hand away, tucking into her body defensively. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you," Toni promises. "Just-- the thought of you not noticing the way I look at you is absolutely ridiculous."

"What?"

"I'm not exactly subtle, Cheryl."

Cheryl props herself up on an elbow, running the opposite hand through her hair. "You're not just saying this because you feel bad for me, right? Or because there's still some lingering adrenaline?"

"If that were the case," Toni whispers, pushing up on her arm, "would you be in my bed right now?"

They're close enough now that she can see Cheryl's features in the dark, like the way her eyes are wide open and her lips are parted in surprise. Cheryl's tongue darts out to lick her lips, and Toni's gaze drops to the movement. "I don't know," Cheryl whispers back. "Maybe."

Toni runs her hand down Cheryl's side, relishing the shiver it causes. "Would you be wearing my clothes?"

"Maybe."

"And would I be about to kiss you?"

Instead of bantering back, Cheryl just nods and breathes out, "Yes, please."

Toni slides her hand back up Cheryl's side, running it all the way up her neck to cup her face, and leans in. The first touch of their lips is nothing more than a soft press and release, so quiet compared to the franticness of the kiss earlier. Cheryl is almost entirely still, and Toni can feel how quickly her pulse is thundering. "Don't be nervous," Toni whispers, brushing back Cheryl's hair. "You can trust me."

"I know," Cheryl says, and she punctuates it by leaning in first this time, pressing her lips firmly to Toni's. Toni kisses back, winding her fingers gently through Cheryl's hair, trying to anchor herself here, now, so she doesn't ever forget any of it. Cheryl Blossom is in her bed, kissing her, tangling their bare legs together. The thought makes her grow lightheaded.

She gasps when Cheryl's fingers slip beneath the hem of her sleep shirt, and the sound gets caught, coming out like a heavy sigh between their mouths. Toni is about to tell Cheryl that she doesn't have to, that there's plenty of time for _that_ later, but Cheryl's hands are hesitant and gentle, not straying too far. She's just touching, just feeling, just committing to memory, like Toni is doing.

"Cheryl," Toni sighs, running her hand down the girl's arm, "please stay here, where I know you're safe."

Cheryl nods, her nose brushing against Toni's. "If you keep kissing me like that, you can probably get me to agree to anything."

Toni laughs, and she can see Cheryl's matching smile in the dark, and she tangles their legs together again. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
